


Knuckle, Buckle, Kneel

by fragrant_osmanthus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Frottage, Gym Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrant_osmanthus/pseuds/fragrant_osmanthus
Summary: – Боишься, мальчик? – голос Хэнка звучит хрипловато от возбуждения, а Коннор смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Он молча качает головой, затем снова облизывает губы.– Нет? Тогда почему же ты продолжаешь убегать от меня, м?Коннор поднимает руки и кладёт их Хэнку на грудь, мимолётно касаясь, а затем снова убирая их. Мужчина хватает его за запястья и кладёт руки назад, наблюдая за тем, как учащается дыхание Коннора.– Тебе ведь нравится смотреть за мной. За тем, как я борюсь.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Knuckle, Buckle, Kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knuckle, Buckle, Kneel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395613) by [Synekdokee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/pseuds/Synekdokee). 



Хэнк замечает мальчишку сразу же, как только тот переступает порог спортзала.

– Отлично поработал, – рассеяно говорит он Маркусу, снимая перчатки и похлопывая своего протеже по спине. – Остынь немного и иди в душ.

– Конечно, Хэнк, – отвечает Маркус, а Хэнк делает вид, что не замечает насмешку в его голосе.

Хэнк наклоняется под канатом и направляется к Карлу и новоприбывшему.

– Новый легковес? – спрашивает Хэнк, оценивающе осматривая парня. Не особо многообещающий. Тощий, и лицо слишком смазливое для боксёрского ринга.

Карл смеётся. 

– Нет, Коннор просто поработает у нас этим летом, чтобы набраться знаний по специальности. Будет помогать с разными поручениями, – дружелюбно отвечает Карл. – Устроишь ему небольшую экскурсию?

Хэнк дёргает плечом, все ещё смотря на парня.

– Почему бы и нет, – произносит он, протягивая руку. – Хэнк Андерсон. Добро пожаловать в Спортзал Манфреда. Коннор, да?

Лёгкая улыбка играет на губах Коннора, когда он пожимает руку Хэнка и кивает.

– Приятно с вами познакомиться, мистер Андерсон, – его голос так же мягок и приятен, как и лицо.

Коннор блуждает взглядом по телу Хэнка, а затем резко его отводит, даже не понимая, что этим он выдал себя с головой.

Чертовски милый, думает Хэнк, искра желания разгорается в его животе. Почему бы и нет – прошло уже довольно много времени.

– Хэнк в своё время был королём ринга, – с чувством делится Карл, на что мужчина пренебрежительно машет рукой.

– Это было в прошлой жизни, – говорит Хэнк и морщится. Буквально.

Карл трогает его за плечо и шутливо грозит пальцем Коннору.

– Не слушай его. Хэнк наш лучший тренер, под его руководством выросли двое многообещающих боксёров. Может быть, мой Маркус будет третьим, – мужчина улыбается, сияя родительской гордостью.

Коннор с любопытством смотрит на Хэнка.

– Вы все ещё соревнуетесь, сэр? – спрашивает парень, на что Хэнк приподнимает бровь.

Сэр? Господь всемогущий, Карл притащил к ним святошу.

– Я что, похож на того, кто борется на профессиональном ринге? – отвечает мужчина со смехом.

Коннор смотрит на его руки и грудь, а затем его лицо краснеет очень интересным и привлекательным оттенком. Было бы ложью, если бы Хэнк сказал, что не находит это очаровательным.

Он показывает Коннору, что да как, и с удовольствием отмечает, что парень действительно внимательно слушает, вместо того, чтобы постоянно сидеть в телефоне, как делают чуть ли не все люди его возраста.

Здание спортзала построено уже давно. В своё время это была фабрика, которая превратилась в боксёрский зал в шестидесятые. Стены из голого кирпича и старые стеклянные окна, которые доходят до потолка, полы из цемента с мягкими матрасами, разбросанными тут и там.

С наступлением бума фитнеса Карл решил использовать часть помещений в качестве обычного спортзала, но на основной территории по-прежнему находятся боксёрский ринг и тренировочные площадки, боксёрские груши и скакалки. Со временем этот зал стал вторым домом Хэнка – он не только арендует помещения для тренировок своих клиентов, но и поддерживает свои навыки в форме, пусть он уже и не соревнуется.

– Карл говорил тебе, чем ты должен заниматься? – спрашивает Хэнк, ведя Коннора в раздевалку.

– Нет, – неуверенно отвечает парень. – Но я буду заниматься чем угодно, будь то подметание или пополнение запасов полотенец. Я не гордый, я просто рад, что у меня есть возможность…Эм… – Коннор замолкает, неловко стоя на месте, наблюдая за тем, как Хэнк снимает мокрую футболку и кидает её на скамейку.

Парень резко отворачивается, и мужчина не может сдержать улыбку при виде того, как у Коннора начинает краснеть шея.

– Я могу позже вернуться, – бормочет Коннор.

– Да не нужно, – отвечает Хэнк спокойно. – Я не из стеснительных. К тому же, мы ведь оба парни, верно, Коннор?

– Эм, – протягивает Коннор, но не двигается, пока Хэнк раздевается и направляется в душевую.

– И чем же ты занимаешься помимо работы на Карла? – Хэнк повышает голос, чтобы его не заглушил шум воды, и начинает быстро намыливаться.

– Я учусь на спортивного диетолога, – голос парня эхом отражается от плитки. – Подумал, даже если я и не буду заниматься питанием, все равно работа здесь будет плюсом в моём резюме.

Мужчина мычит в ответ, моя волосы и подставляя голову под душ.

– Сколько тебе?

Недолгое молчание.

– Двадцать семь, сэр, – отвечает Коннор, и Хэнк хмыкает в ответ. Он думает о том, сказать парню, чтобы тот называл его по имени, или нет, а потом решает, что ему нравится, как тот произносит «сэр».

Их разговор на время прекращается, пока мужчина заканчивает принимать душ, затем он идёт к шкафчикам в одном лишь полотенце, капая водой на пол.

– Решил сменить специальность или долго не мог определиться? – задаёт вопрос Хэнк.

Коннор оборачивается, и Хэнк видит, как парень судорожно сглатывает, бросает взгляд вниз, потом снова смотрит в глаза мужчине и в конце концов глядит куда-то за плечо Хэнка.

Какой же он миленький, когда краснеет.

– Это моё второе высшее, – говорит парень чуть севшим голосом. 

Мужчина замечает, как рука Коннора дёргается в попытке скрыть промежность почти естественным движением.

– Хм, умный и симпатичный, – низким голосом говорит Хэнк, и парень чуть приоткрывает рот, широко раскрыв глаза.

– Я-я не думаю, что для спортивного питания нужно быть, э-э-э… – Коннор запинается из-за того, что Хэнк делает шаг вперёд и медленно тянется через него за чистым полотенцем с полки, чтобы вытереть им волосы.

– Это не так уж и сложно, как кажется, – слабо заканчивает парень, когда Хэнк отступает назад.

– А какая же у тебя первая специальность? – интересуется мужчина.

– Инженер.

Хэнк смеётся.

– Ничего себе смена направления, – произносит он. – Дай-ка угадаю: первое высшее по указке родителей, а второе назло им.

– Всё настолько очевидно? – спрашивает Коннор с печальной улыбкой.  
Хэнк смотрит на него долгим взглядом, от которого парень неловко ёжится. 

– Нет. Просто я тоже был молодым, – улыбается он. 

Мужчина касается узла на полотенце и приподнимает бровь, глядя на Коннора.

– Можешь остаться, если пообещаешь не писать жалобу о сексуальном домогательстве.

Коннор подпрыгивает, чуть не падая с ног, а затем быстро убегает, сбивчиво извинившись на ходу.

Хэнк качает головой и усмехается. По крайней мере ему теперь будет, чем заняться.

***

Коннор приходит четыре дня в неделю, в том числе и в субботу, и Хэнку любопытно, неужели парню больше нечем заняться? Коннор убирается, налаживает оборудование, пополняет запасы, а во время перерывов частенько читает, либо учебники, либо книги в мягкой обложке, которые помещаются в заднем кармане.

Парень никогда не занимается на тренажёрах, хотя он мог бы делать это бесплатно. Коннор не выглядел дохляком, но обычно люди, интересующиеся спортом, имеют больше мышечной массы.

Однажды Хэнк замечает, как Коннор пытается поставить на место гири, которые какой-то засранец оставил на полу после тренировки.

– Не надорвись, – произносит Хэнк, наклоняется, поднимает обе гири с пола и ставит их на место.

– Ого, спасибо, – неуверенно улыбается парень в ответ.

– Тебе нужно больше мышечной массы, – ворчит мужчина, протягивает руку и берет Коннора за запястье. Хэнк с лёгкостью может обхватить пальцами его тонкую руку. Он проводит вверх по руке парня, чтобы ощупать его бицепс.

– Я больше люблю бегать, – отвечает Коннор, глядя на мужчину большими карими глазами. Словно олень в свете фар.

– Я могу тренировать тебя, – говорит Хэнк, переворачивая парня так, что они оба смотрят на зеркальную стену. Мужчина кладёт руки на плечи Коннора и несильно сжимает их.

– Бесплатно, – негромко добавляет Хэнк. Его лицо так близко к уху парня, что он может чувствовать его запах, след пота, скрытый запахами мыла и дезодоранта.

– Это, м-м-м…Очень мило с вашей стороны, – Коннор запинается и краснеет. Хэнк делает ещё шаг и оказывается максимально близко, прижимаясь грудью и животом к спине парня.

– Я бы занялся тобой как следует, что скажешь?

Коннор смотрит на мужчину с выражением лёгкой паники на лице. Хэнк не может его винить, ведь когда они стоят рядом, Коннор выглядит просто как зубочистка по сравнению с ним, такой же вытянутый и стройный. Большинство мужчин выглядят маленькими по сравнению с Хэнком. Даже с немаленьким ростом Коннора, Хэнк практически возвышается над ним.

– Хочешь? Я бы привёл тебя в форму.

– С-спасибо, но не нужно, сэр, – Коннор запинается и высвобождается от рук Хэнка.

– Простите, мне надо, м-м-м…Там… – парень беспомощно оглядывается и затем отходит от Хэнка. – У меня очень много работы, – его голос звучит настолько убедительно, что мужчина не может сдержать смеха, наблюдая за тем, как Коннор промаршировал в офис.

***

Это становится своего рода игрой для Хэнка. Поддразнивать парня и флиртовать с ним, пока тот не убежит от смущения. Он мог бы чувствовать себя старым извращенцем, но Коннор никогда не избегает его при встрече. Он всегда бодро улыбается мужчине и приветствует его с утра своей чёртовой очаровательной улыбкой. Иногда Хэнк замечает, как Коннор наблюдает за тем, как он тренирует, видит его раскрасневшееся лицо и глаза, которые становятся словно стеклянными.

***

Однажды Хэнку было необходимо выпустить пар, и он избивал грушу так долго, что его футболка была совсем мокрой, а руки и плечи болели от нагрузки. Он обернулся и увидел Коннора, в нескольких метрах от него, который пялился с пустым выражением на лице с книгой в руках, сложенных на коленях.

Как же он быстро убежал, когда понял, что Хэнк поймал его с поличным.

Хэнк решает поиграть. Не так уж и часто он становится центром внимания от такого симпатичного молодого парня, так что почему бы не насладиться этим как следует. Он помогает Коннору ставить гири на место, придвигаясь к нему слишком близко, наслаждаясь, как раздуваются ноздри мальчишки и его взгляд становится диковатым, когда он чувствует запах пота на коже Хэнка и смотрит на мускулы мужчины. Каждый раз Хэнк ждёт, пока Коннор начнёт убираться в раздевалке, чтобы пойти переодеваться, и каждый раз парень остаётся до тех пор, пока Хэнк не снимет штаны, затем стремительно уходит.

Один знаменательный случай произошёл, когда он выхватил книгу из заднего кармана Коннора, тот обернулся и, издав недостойный звук, споткнулся. Упав, парень прижался своими бледными руками к груди Хэнка, одетой в мокрую ткань майки.

– Можно просто попросить, – пробормотал мужчина. Коннор сделал шаг назад и с пурпурно-красным лицом исчез в душевой.

***

Коннор тоже становится немного смелее. Он перестаёт отнекиваться, когда Хэнк иногда просит его помощи на ринге, чтобы показать своим начинающим клиентам, что они делают неправильно.

Хэнк думает, что это весело, зажимая Коннора, словно у мужчины есть преимущество. Хэнк свободно его трогает, чувствуя лёгкую дрожь тела Коннора, когда мужчина проводит руками по его рёбрам, прижимается к спине парня, толкает коленом между бёдер Коннора, чтобы тот поправил стойку.

– Облокотись на меня, Коннор, – говорит Хэнк.

– Эм, – отзывается парень, смотря на него через плечо. 

Хэнк строго на него глядит. Коннор наклоняет голову, делая, как ему велели и расслабляется, прижимаясь к груди Хэнка.

– Нельзя быть в такой низкой позиции, – обращается Хэнк к своему клиенту, затем толкает Коннора вперёд, сжимая его плечи. – Нужно держать баланс. Молодец, Коннор, – мужчина делает шаг назад, и мальчишка застенчиво улыбается, перед тем, как поскорее уйти с ринга и начать приводить в порядок полки, которые уже были тщательно организованы.

***

Хэнк солгал бы, если бы заявил, что не испытывает лёгкую влюблённость к парню, помимо желания трахнуть его как следует.

Коннор обычно держится сам по себе, он вежлив и дружелюбен с клиентами, неплохо ладит с Карлом и Маркусом, и в основном разговаривает с Хэнком. Когда мужчина соблюдает дистанцию и не доводит его до состояния крайнего смущения, Коннор на удивление болтлив.

Хэнку нравится слушать, как парень говорит об учёбе, книгах, которые он читает, о фильмах, которые они оба видели. Хэнк тренируется, и Коннор убирает поблизости или помогает ему, двигаясь вокруг в успокаивающем темпе, пока Хэнк кряхтит и потеет.

И всё же. Мужчина не может перестать воображать, какие бы звуки издавал Коннор, насаженный на его член. Он бы точно прятал лицо, стесняясь и стыдясь, а Хэнку пришлось бы выманивать его из скорлупы и заставлять просить большего.

Хэнк никогда не убегал от трудностей.

***

Он получает ещё немного топлива для своих фантазий, когда просит Коннора помочь с демонстрацией борьбы для нескольких потенциальных клиентов. Это не специализация Хэнка, но он знает достаточно, чтобы преподать основы.

Коннор выучил достаточно, наблюдая за мужчиной (и нет, это совсем не вызывает удовольствия), что Хэнк может поставить его в защитную позу только для того, чтобы опрокинуть его и прижать к мату, накрывая Коннора своим телом.

Он улыбается клиентам, которые наблюдают за ними с выражением вежливой заинтересованности.

– Это чистый тейкдаун, – объявляет Хэнк и затем обращает внимание на парня. 

Глаза Коннора стали немного остекленевшими, дыхание стало поверхностным. Он попытался подняться, но Хэнк прижал его сильнее, не спуская взгляда с Коннора.

– Помните: нельзя давать оппоненту застать вас врасплох, – произносит мужчина достаточно громко, чтобы наблюдатели услышали. Коннор негромко вздыхает, поворачиваясь, и Хэнк чувствует, как что-то твёрдое упирается ему в бедро.

Он хищно улыбается, глаза Коннора широко раскрываются, и парень начинает судорожно извиваться на мате.

Хэнк сжаливается над ним, вставая на ноги и наклоняясь, чтобы поднять парня.

– Нам нужно нарастить тебе мышц, – шепчет ему на ухо Хэнк, Коннор с тревогой смотрит на него в ответ и поспешно удаляется.

***

Субботний день приносит с собой шторм. Тренажёрный зал пуст, все люди попрятались по домам. Коннор выключил большую часть ламп и сел на мате с книгой, ожидая, пока Хэнк закончит с тренировкой.

Погода напоминает мужчине о ночи катастрофы. Звук дождя похож на ногти, скребущие доску. Ему очень хочется напиться, поэтому он продолжает до изнеможения, чтобы, когда он добрался до дома, он моментально уснул мёртвым сном без сновидений.

– Можешь идти, – негромко говорит Хэнк, надевая перчатки. – Я всё закрою.

Коннор отрывается от книги и моргает, словно только проснувшаяся сова. Дождь и ветер нещадно бьют по окнам, и спортзал словно давит своими стенами, а старый кирпич плохо изолирует влажность.

– Всё нормально. Мне нравится здесь находиться. Мой сосед сегодня дома, и я ему не нравлюсь, – отвечает Коннор удивительно спокойным голосом. 

Он оборачивается через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на бурю, бушующую снаружи.

– К тому же я надеюсь, что дождь скоро закончится и мне не придётся мокнуть.

Хэнк издаёт недовольный звук, но не настаивает. У каждого из них есть свои причины находиться здесь, и, может быть, им обоим необходима компания.

Он продолжает избивать боксёрскую грушу, всё с большим трудом удерживая правильную стойку. Хэнк не прекращает, не обращая внимания на боль в мышцах и усталость.

Краем зрения он видит, как Коннор приближается к нему.

– Что? – рявкает мужчина, взбудораженный, истекающий потом и немного не в себе от всплеска адреналина.

– Я дочитал книгу, – кротко произносит Коннор, держа её в руках.

– Скоро закончу, – отвечает Хэнк и останавливается.

– Подойди сюда, – говорит мужчина, рукой показывая парню подойти.  
Груша покачивается между ними.

Коннор вопросительно смотрит на него, и Хэнк чуть толкает грушу.

– Держи её. Вот так, – мужчина демонстрирует, как надо, и Коннор, как всегда, делает, что ему сказали.

Хэнк не ударяет во всю силу, только за тем, чтобы остыть после тренировки. Коннору всё равно тяжело. Он сжимает челюсти, с очевидным усилием держа грушу на месте вопреки усилиям Хэнка. Со брови парня стекает пот, а мокрые волосы прилипают ко лбу.

Удовлетворённый, Хэнк игриво ударяет с силой в последний раз, и Коннор удивлённо вскрикивает, заваливаясь назад, падает на задницу и растягивается на мате.

Хэнк хохочет и встаёт между его ног.

– Прости, парень, – говорит мужчина голосом, в котором не слышно и следа раскаяния.

Коннор закусывает губу, смотрит на него, приподнимается на локтях, и Хэнк замирает.

Он чувствует напряжение между ними, густое, словно влажный воздух зала, видит его в том, как Коннор смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом, как напряжённо опускается и поднимается его грудь.

В любой другой день Хэнк бы непременно воспользовался ситуацией.

Сегодня же он чувствует такую душевную боль, которую не затмит никакое возбуждение.

Он сухо улыбается Коннору и наклоняется, чтобы подать парню руку.

– Пошли. Подброшу тебя до дома.

На лице Коннора выражение удивления, смешанного с болью. Наконец он берёт Хэнка за руку, и мужчина с лёгкостью поднимает его на ноги. Они стоят в молчании несколько долгих мгновений, красивое лицо Коннора настолько близко, что Хэнку нужно сделать лишь один шаг, чтобы поцеловать его.

Вместо этого мужчина трогает Коннора за плечо и подталкивает его к выходу. Принять душ можно и дома, решает Хэнк, забирая с собой сумку.

Поездка до дома Коннора проходит в молчании, парень смотрит на дождливые улицы, пока Хэнк ведёт автомобиль. Коннор не перестаёт возиться с книгой, щекоча большим пальцем страницы и ощущая их на коже. Мужчине хочется протянуть руку и остановить его, постоянное движение на краю зрения сводит с ума.

Он останавливается у бордюра. Коннор поднимает взгляд на горящие окна. Какие-то из них, предполагает Хэнк, принадлежат Коннору и его соседу.

– Что ж, – нехотя протягивает парень. – Спасибо за поездку.

– Да не стоит, – грубо отвечает Хэнк. Коннор было потянулся к ручке, как вдруг остановился и медленно повернулся к Хэнку.

– Почему ты не… – он остановился и резко закрыл рот. – Неважно, – быстро добавил он и ушёл, захлопнув дверь машины.

Хэнк наблюдает, как он мчится через парковку и исчезает внутри здания.

***

В понедельник Коннор избегает его, словно пёс, которого ударил хозяин. Хэнк сожалеет о своём решении, ведь Коннор доверился ему, набрался смелости, на что мужчина ответил отказом.

Время было неподходящее, но парень не мог этого знать.

По пути домой мужчина останавливается у книжного и носит покупку с собой два дня, пока Коннор снова не возвращается на работу.

– Тебе ведь нравится этот автор? – спрашивает Хэнк, протягивая книгу в мягком переплёте Коннору. Тот принимает её с милой улыбкой на губах.

– Да, это мой любимый, – отвечает Коннор, и когда он смотрит на мужчину, его лицо полностью читаемо, как открытая книга.

На следующий день Коннор задерживается после уборки в раздевалках. В этот раз, когда Хэнк снимает штаны, он замечает, как парень украдкой взглянул на него, прежде чем поспешить к выходу.

***

Несколько недель спустя Хэнк начинает испытывать нетерпение. Коннор позволяет ему приблизиться лишь затем, чтобы отпрянуть в последний момент, и Хэнк решает, что пора покончить с этими играми.

– Коннор, подойди сюда! – зовёт он, и Коннор поднимает голову от книги. Как всегда, послушный, он моментально направляется к Хэнку.

– Подстрахуй меня, – велит мужчина, садясь на скамью и тянясь к перекладине. Спортивный зал безлюден, они остались вдвоём перед закрытием.

– Ой, мне кажется, это небезопасно, я же не могу…

Хэнк перебивает его.

– Они не особо тяжёлые, просто предосторожность, – произносит он, и Коннор колеблется, прежде чем встать за скамьёй, держа руки под перекладиной. Хэнк начинает качать штангу.

Он внимательно смотрит на Коннора, а тот не отрывает взгляда от рук мужчины. Хэнк поднимает с большим усилием, чем необходимо, чтобы как следует вспотеть. Его бицепсы и грудные мышцы сжимаются при каждом повторении.

– Может, ты всё-таки хочешь, чтобы я занялся тобой? – выдыхает Хэнк, не сбивая ритма. – Уверен, тебе бы понравилось, если бы ты согласился, – он понижает голос, и Коннор с усилием сглатывает, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Стойка, – рявкает Хэнк, и парень шире расставляет ноги, краснея тем же восхитительным оттенком красного. Теперь это любимый цвет Хэнка.

– Спасибо, не надо, сэр, – бормочет Коннор, облизывая губы языком.  
Хэнк бы многое отдал за то, чтобы эти губы были сомкнуты на его члене.

– Тебя нужно заставить попотеть, – ворчит Хэнк, – Ты бы отлично выглядел, лёжа на спине, – негромко добавляет он, на что Коннор пристально смотрит в ответ.

Член Хэнка начал наливаться кровью, его выпуклость подчёркивалась мягкой и свободной тканью штанов. Он смотрит за тем, как взгляд Коннора начинает подниматься, а затем снова задерживается на груди мужчины и замечает, как дрожь пробегает по телу Коннора. Хэнк наклоняет голову и видит, что шорты Коннора натянуты.

– Мистер Андерсон… – говорит Коннор дрожащим голосом, в котором явно слышится паника.

Хэнк рычит и ставит планку на место с громким лязгом, и, прежде чем Коннор успевает отойти, он берёт парня за бедро и хватает его за зад, заставляя того наклониться вперёд и опереться на планку, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Хэнк откидывает голову назад и, вдыхая, прижимается лицом к промежности Коннора.

Коннор издаёт вопль и отпрыгивает назад, чуть не стукнувшись о полку сзади. 

– Сэр…Мистер Андерсон! – выкрикивает Коннор, а Хэнк встаёт со скамьи и обходит её, чтобы оказаться прямо перед парнем.

Он делает шаг вперёд, а Коннор делает шаг назад. Теперь парень прижат спиной к стене.

– Боишься, мальчик? – голос Хэнка звучит хрипловато от возбуждения, а Коннор смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Он молча качает головой, затем снова облизывает губы.

– Нет? Тогда почему же ты продолжаешь убегать от меня, м?

Коннор поднимает руки и кладёт их Хэнку на грудь, мимолётно касаясь, а затем снова убирая их. Мужчина хватает его за запястья и кладёт руки назад, наблюдая за тем, как учащается дыхание Коннора.

– Тебе ведь нравится смотреть за мной. За тем, как я борюсь.

Коннор отчаянно качает головой, на что Хэнк негромко и зловеще смеётся.

– Нет? Хочешь сказать, что я всё выдумывал, когда видел, как ты возбуждался и краснел, смотря, как я побеждаю? Ты точно не хотел, чтобы это был ты? Чтобы я прижимал тебя?

Парень снова сглатывает, его горло подрагивает, и Хэнку хочется впиться в бледную кожу Коннора, чтобы оставить на ней засос.

– Я запросто могу удержать тебя на месте, – рычит Хэнк, двигает руки Коннора к стене и прижимает их.

Коннор издаёт тихий звук, хрипловатый стон, который он старается заглушить. Его ресницы трепещут.

– Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? – Хэнк задаёт вопрос, не отводя взгляда от Коннора.

Парень медленно моргает в ответ, словно его разум затуманен и медленно качает головой. Движение едва заметно, однако оно вызывает волну возбуждения в Хэнке.

– Чего ты хочешь, мальчик? – требовательно спрашивает мужчина, и Коннор пытается освободиться из захвата.

– Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, или я ухожу, – рыкает Хэнк. Он не будет никого принуждать. Это ему не по нраву.

Коннор отворачивает голову и на секунду закрывает глаза. Хэнк видит, как глубоко и быстро дышит парень. Мужчина почти собирается пустить его и уйти, но Коннор начинает говорить.

– Прикоснись ко мне, – его голос настолько тих, что Хэнку приходится напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать его.

– Где мне дотронуться до тебя, малыш? – спрашивает мужчина низким и сладким голосом.

Коннор дрожит от удовольствия и открывает глаза.

– Не знаю…Везде. Я просто хочу ощутить твои руки на себе, – шепчет он с мольбой в глазах.

Хэнк издаёт низкий звук и отпускает руки Коннора. Он обхватывает талию парня рукой и прижимает его к себе, затем рукой берёт его за голову и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Коннора.

Коннор издаёт стон, его мягкие губы раздвигаются под натиском губ мужчины. Хэнк сосёт и покусывает нижнюю губу Коннора, выхватывая вздохи изо рта мальчишки.

Мужчина скользит рукой вниз, чтобы взять Коннора за ягодицы и прижать их бёдра друг к другу. Ноги парня подкашиваются, и он падает на Хэнка с негромким вздохом.

– Х-Хэнк, – выдыхает Коннор, Хэнк мычит в ответ, чеша его щёку своей бородой.

– Давай сюда, – говорит мужчина, отодвигаясь и усаживая Коннора на колени у скамейки. Он мягко подталкивает парня за плечи, пока его грудь не касается скамьи. Хэнк наклоняется, чтобы прижаться к его шее и вдохнуть её запах.

– Сделаю тебе приятно? – спрашивает Хэнк. Коннор кивает в ответ, костяшки на его руках белеют, от того, что он ухватился за край скамьи.  
Хэнк проводит рукой от шеи парня до его ягодиц и берёт пальцами резинку его шорт. Он ненадолго останавливается, чтобы дать Коннору возможность отказаться, однако парень просто изгибает спину. Хэнк разом снимает с него и шорты, и трусы.

– Ты посмотри на себя, – Хэнк выдыхает и наклоняется, чтобы оставить поцелуй на левой ягодице Коннора. – Просто восхитителен.

Вздохнув, Коннор приподнимает бёдра ему навстречу.

– Тебя когда-нибудь вылизывали? – спрашивает Хэнк, снимая одежду с парня.

Коннор изгибает шею, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину через плечо.

– Нет…Ты имеешь в виду… – он снова краснеет, настолько невинно, что у Хэнка заныло сердце.

– Трахну тебя языком, – прорычал Хэнк и схватил Коннора за зад, впиваясь пальцами в мягкую плоть. Он не дожидается ответа.  
Мужчина пробирается лицом между ягодиц Коннора, раздвигая их руками. Первое прикосновение губ к упругой дырочке заставляет парня дёрнуться, затем он затихает. Хэнк слышит его тяжёлое дыхание. Он отстраняется и проводит пальцем по сфинктеру.

– Ах! – Коннор стонет и толкается ему навстречу. Хэнк довольно хмыкает и вставляет палец чуть глубже, а затем снова начинает целовать дырочку парня, посасывая колечко мышц, покрывая его своей слюной.

Постепенно Коннор начинает терять контроль над собой от возбуждения, его приглушённые звуки становятся громче, сменяясь громкими стонами и всхлипами, и он двигает бёдрами в ответ. Хэнк трахает его языком, затем добавляет палец, мокрый от слюны, которая к этому времени уже успела намочить его бороду, и Коннор вздрагивает.

– Ты…Ты хочешь меня трахнуть? – спрашивает парень дрожащим голосом.

Хэнк отстраняется, мягко поглаживая его задницу.

– А ты хочешь?

Лопатки Коннора вздымаются от глубокого входа. Он слезает со скамьи и поворачивается к Хэнку. Мужчине открывается отличный вид на вставший член Коннора с влажной головкой, прижатый к животу. Какой же он милый.

Парень оказывается у него на коленях, толкает Хэнка на матрас и усаживается ему на живот.

– Ничего страшного, если я не хочу? – спрашивает Коннор, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Хэнк поглаживает его за плечи, затем прижимает парня к груди и сжимает его в объятиях. 

– Не буду заставлять тебя, – отвечает мужчина, на что Коннор выдыхает в ответ.

– Возможно, мы могли бы заняться кое-чем другим, – застенчиво произносит парень, поворачивая голову, чтобы взглянуть на Хэнка.  
Хэнк приподнимает бровь.

– М-м-м? Что у тебя на уме? 

Коннор сжимает губы с задумчивым видом, словно он не может решить.

– То, что ты делал до этого, было здорово, – мягко говорит парень, поглаживая бок Хэнка. Видимо, ощупывает его мышцы. Хэнк усмехается.

– Да? Хочешь, чтобы я снова вылизал твою миленькую дырочку?

Коннор стонет, пряча лицо в груди Хэнка. Он бормочет что-то неразборчивое, на что мужчина смеётся и переворачивает их.

– Сочту за согласие, – произносит Хэнк и хватает стройные бёдра Коннора, переворачивает парня на живот и приподнимает его. Коннор вскрикивает, пытаясь подняться на колени, и вскрик превращается в стон, когда Хэнк прижимается лицом к его заднице, не сдерживаясь.

Мужчина как следует увлажняет ложбинку между ягодиц Коннора, трахая его языком, и расслабляя мышцы. Может, сегодня он и не засунет туда свой член, но он точно может как следует распробовать мальчишку на вкус.

– Хэн…Хэнк! – выкрикивает Коннор, скребя пальцами матрас, пытаясь зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь, в то время как Хэнк с упоением продолжает, покалывая бородой нежную кожу ягодиц и бёдер.  
Звуки, которые издаёт Коннор, возбуждают его ещё больше, член мужчины требует внимания, и он тянется рукой к нему, чтобы потрогать себя.

Этого недостаточно. Хэнк встаёт на колени и спускает штаны, поглаживая свой член.

– Поверь, тебе это понравится, – рыкает он и Коннор замирает, пытаясь посмотреть через плечо.

– Что...? – слабо произносит парень.

Хэнк сжимает его бедра, удерживая его за бока. Хэнк сплёвывает в руку, смазывает член и подаётся вперёд, вставляя головку в пространство между бёдрами Коннора.

– Ох, подожди, это… – судорожно выдыхает парень и затем замирает, мягко простонав имя мужчины.

– Чёрт, мальчик, – стонет Хэнк, двигая членом между ног Коннора. Мягкая кожа его бёдер просто невероятна. – Блять, ты просто прекрасен, словно создан для этого.

Коннор дрожит, расслабившись, одной щекой лёжа на матрасе. Хэнк не может отвести взгляда от трепета ресниц парня по раскрасневшейся щеке и от того, как его язык скользит по розовым губам.

– Знаешь… – выдавливает мужчина, стискивая зубы, когда Коннор сильнее сжимает ноги, чтобы пространство между бёдрами стало ещё уже.

Головка члена Хэнка задевает яйца Коннора, и тот издаёт хриплый звук, открывая глаза. Мужчина посмеивается, наклоняясь над ним, чтобы грудью и животом прислониться к спине Коннора и прижать его к мату. 

Коннор стонет, и стон этот отдаётся прямо в промежность мужчины, он толкается между бёдер мальчишки, чувствуя приближение оргазма.

– Посмотри на себя, словно создан для меня, – бормочет Хэнк, губами щекоча ухо Коннора. – Такой послушный, такой податливый. Думаю, твой милый маленький член легко поместится у меня в руке.

– Пожалуйста, – вздыхает Коннор и неуклюже поворачивает голову.

Хэнк даёт ему то, что он хочет, целуя парня жадно и небрежно.

Он проводит рукой по боку Коннора, который оголился из-за того, что футболка задралась вверх и сжимает ладонью его член.

Не совсем умещается, но Хэнк не сильно просчитался.

Коннор вздрагивает, простонав в губы мужчине, и слюна капает из уголка рта парня. Хэнк смеётся и покусывает его за шею.

– Приятное чувство, да? – спрашивает мужчина и Коннор резко кивает головой. Он двигает ногами в рваном ритме, толкаясь вперёд и назад, трясь членом о ладонь Хэнка, а Хэнк толкается в ответ, чувствуя приближение оргазма.

– Блять, скоро кончу, малыш, – стонет Хэнк и с громким шлепком толкается бёдрами об ноги Коннора, когда волна удовольствия захлёстывает его, а тело напрягается, и он изливается между ног Коннора, помечая его своим семенем.

– О боже, Хэнк, ты… – стонет парень, раздвигая ноги и проводя рукой между ними, чувствуя сперму Хэнка. Мужчина чувствует, как он дрожит, и запачканная рука Коннора накрывает его руку.

– Ну же, малыш, кончишь для меня? – урчит Хэнк, и это, кажется, вызывает что-то в Конноре. Потребовалось всего несколько движений и Коннор кончает, дрожа под тяжестью Хэнка, удерживающей его. Рукой мужчина ловит струйки спермы.

Коннор перестаёт дрожать и глубоко вздыхает, расслабляясь.

– Вот так, хорошо, – воркует Хэнк, опуская Коннора на бок, вытирая руку об его бедро.

Коннор моргает, смотря на него затуманенным взглядом, его лицо всё красное и он немного вспотел. Футболка парня задралась так высоко, что оголила один из его розовых сосков. Он запачкан спермой и выглядит просто бесподобно.

– Ты бы себя видел, – бормочет мужчина, Коннор устало улыбается в ответ. Взгляд парня падает вниз, на член Хэнка, который выглядит внушительно даже в расслабленном состоянии.

– Я думал, ты всегда носишь защиту, или что-нибудь вроде того, когда тренируешься, – произносит парень будничным тоном и Хэнк смеётся, натягивая штаны. Он помогает Коннору одеться и поднимает его на ноги, ненадолго приобнимая.

– Хочешь пойти ко мне? – задаёт вопрос парень сонным голосом. Хэнк колеблется.

– У тебя же дома сосед?

Коннор пожимает плечами и замолкает.

Хэнк целует парня в макушку, стараясь отогнать желание поступить так, как он обычно делает – оттолкнуть Коннора после того, как он получил желаемое, не привязываться.

– Можешь пойти домой ко мне, – мягко произносит мужчина. Коннор поднимает голову и смотрит на него, словно оленёнок.

– Ты уверен?

– Если нет, то я бы не предлагал, – отвечает Хэнк с лёгким раздражением, но парень только улыбается в ответ.

– Тогда с удовольствием.

– Надеюсь, ты не против собак. У меня дома сенбернар, – говорит Хэнк, подталкивая Коннора по направлению к выходу. Нет смысла идти в душ. Он собирается вспотеть, как только они переступят порог дома.

– Нет, я люблю собак. Он будет спать в кровати с нами? – бодро отзывается Коннор, и Хэнк шлёпает его по заднице.

– Только если ты не собираешься больше трахаться сегодня, – с напускной сердитостью прорычал мужчина. Коннор засмеялся, взял свою книгу и шутливо ударил ею Хэнка по руке.

Они выключают свет и закрывают двери. По пути в машину Коннор падает в объятия Хэнка и одаривает его ослепительной улыбкой.


End file.
